Playing with Dragons
by RubyAZ
Summary: Harry is useless and alone, so he takes a job at a muggle bookstore, never guessing who he would meet along he way.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Playing with Dragons**

**Lawsuit Counterjinx: I don't own Harry Potter, or the little kid's TV show Dragon Tales. I don't own Harry or Draco, and if I did, Harry would be ten times more "creative with his wand".**

**A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic, and I'm not going to say "be kind!" because I want to hear your honest thoughts. However, flames will not be tolerated.**

Harry sighed as he stared out the window. What was his life coming to? Quitting the Auror job was the worst decision of his life. That's when Ginny had left him, alone, with nothing to do with his long, empty days. But he just couldn't handle the flashbacks.

"_VOLDEMORT DEAD" read the Prophet, with an only slightly smaller subscript informing readers that Harry, Ron and Hermione had been awarded Orders of Merlin, First Class. Nobody went into the paper to see the news about the rogue Death Eaters who were still on the loose. Harry had joined the Auror force, and was on a routine chase when he collapsed to the ground. He couldn't see, he couldn't hear, nothing except Voldemort in his mind, showing him the people he had killed… the little girls he had raped… the towns he had burned to the ground…_

_Ron shook him out of the reverie, saying "Harry! HARRY! Oh merlin, what just happened?" Harry thanked his seeker skills as he quickly stunned the Death Eater creeping up behind Ron. It had been too close of a call; Harry was done._

Harry shook his head and groaned; now he was having flashbacks of his own flashbacks. After returning to the (relative) safety of the Auror Headquarters, he had a serious talk with Shacklebolt, Head Auror; no more Death Eater raids for him. It was just too dangerous for the rest of the team. He had been placed on desk duty for a while, but this was horrifyingly boring; he had left within the week.

At first, Ginny had been right pleased at Harry's lack of a job. Merlin knew he wasn't hurting for money, and Ginny loved having him around to spend time with. But after a few trips here and there, trying to have a good time, she returned to what she did best: shopping. She had never gotten a job of her own, and she and Harry agreed that taking her parents' money wasn't going to happen, so she was slowly draining he potter vault on lavish and completely useless items. Harry had found out, but he couldn't bring himself to care; _let her do what she wants_, he had thought. He just stayed home, and every night she would parade her new outfits in front of him. She didn't care for his apathy, and when he refused to respond to the sluttiest of lingerie, she had had a one sided screaming match at him, taken all of items, and left in the dead of the night.

Ever since then, Harry had been searching for something that would make him care: not gardening, cooking, decorating, inventing charms, or even quiddich would make him care again. He just sat around. Watching porn had filled some of his time, more so once he had found that he liked gay porn much more that strait, but his hand could only offer so much comfort. He knew it would take a real man to make him feel right.

As he had been musing on his past, he hadn't noticed the roar of the floo, and was scared to death when he heard a "Hem, hem" to match Umbridge. Hermione was at wand point quicker that you could say "expelliarmus".

"God, Hermione, don't SCARE me like that! Give a bloke a bit of warning next time!" Harry exclaimed.

"Oh, don't be so sensitive. You haven't even complimented my Umbridge impression yet; I've been working on it," Hermione retorted, sitting in an armchair and making herself comfortable. "I know you're set on sitting here all day, every day, until you crumble into a pile of ashes about 500 years from now, but I have this PERFECT idea-"

"No, no, no, no, NO!" Harry cut in. "How many times do I have to tell you, I'm never going to find something."

"Well, IF you had let me FINISH, you would have known that this is completely different from anything else. It has nothing to do with brooms, dark wizards, or anything magical at all," Hermione said.

Harry thought. A chance to do something new…

"Alright, explain."

"Well," Hermione began, "I was visiting my parents the other day when the doorbell rang, and it was one of my old friends from primary school, before Hogwarts, Roadie Jones-"

"Wait," Harry interjected, "you had a friend named _Roadie_?"

"We called her that because her parents were both roadies in the '60s, that's how they met," Hermione explained impatiently. "Now, as I was saying, it was Roadie Jones and we hadn't seen each other for ages, and we were catching up when she said she owns a bookstore now, in muggle London. She mentioned she needed an extra hand, just part time, and I said I had a friend who might be interested."

"Hermione… you want me to work in a bookstore? Isn't that more your area of expertise?" Harry said.

"Maybe normally, but this is no usual bookstore. It's called Dragon Tails, and it only sells fantasy books. The stuff on Wizards is hilarious; I think you'd enjoy it," Hermione explained. "You know I don't do fiction, and this is as fictional as it gets, and you've been friends with me for the past eleven years; you have to have picked up SOMETHING about books by now."

"But she's a _muggle_," Harry whined.

"Harry, you lived in a muggle house for ten years," Hermione said sharply. "You'll be fine. Get over it and take a chance for one in your post war life. This could be your chance finally prove Ginny wrong; she says you're useless. Stop being useless and say yes already."

Harry thought about it.

He wasn't doing anything.

He wanted to do something.

He wanted to get laid, which required meeting someone, which required leaving the house occasionally.

He smiled.

"I'll take it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lawsuit Counterjinx: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did, Drarry would have totally been a thing.**

**A/N: Well aren't you all a bunch of lucky little duckys, I'm getting you a whole brand new chapter in one day! If anyone knows someone who would be willing to beta, send me a PM, because doing myself is hell. Also, reviews would be welcome! So tell me what you think. Also, I feel like a terrible author for doing this, but last chapter Hermione mentioned being friends for 11 years, making them 22. Because Scorpius would have to be born after they graduated, he would be two or three in this, and that wouldn't work with the story. So it's been 17 years since they met, and they are now 28.**

Harry stared at the storefront, nowhere near as confident as he had been a couple days ago. He was in his best muggle garb, but someone was bound to think he was a little weird that he still carried a wand around. _Good thing I'm working in a fantasy themed store,_ he thought with amusement. Gathering his famed Gryffindor courage, he stepped inside.

Hermione had warned him that this was no ordinary bookstore, but this was beyond what he had imagined. There was no tinkling of bells as he opened the door, but a roar of a dragon. The walls were painted a dark green with gold accents, and there were misty silver paintings of castles and unicorns and mythical creatures. The bookshelves were made out of an expensive dark wood, and all of the books were in perfect condition. Harry stared in awe at the place, when a girl with pink hair and a rather realistic unicorn horn strapped on to her forehead popped out from behind the counter.

"Hey! I'm Roadie, and you must be Harry. Hermione said you'd come today. Come on back," she said with a smile.

"Um, hi. Is this place for real?" Harry asked.

"Yup! Brand new, just opened, and in need of staff. Now, I'm sure you know something about magic- "

"Magic?!" Harry exclaimed. What was she thinking? They were in _muggle London_- she could be arrested for this!

"Well you can't work in a fantasy store without knowing something about the subject! Will that be a problem?" she asked, surprised.

"Er- no. Not at all." Oh. Magic as in fantasy books. Right.

"Right then, let's go, we open at half nine. The wizard books are over there, dragons over here, unicorns in the corner and fairies over there, with other magic in the side room. Also, is Harry Potter really your name?" Roadie pointed all over the room and finished by staring him straight in the eyes. He could see that she had purple contacts in. Purple, _glittery_ contacts.

"Of course it's my real name. Why do you ask?" Harry answered, curious at such an odd question.

"It's just that I've gotten a small shipment of some up and coming fantasy series featuring a boy wizard named Harry Potter. Odd coincident, don't you think? Anyways, we've got to get you a costume," Roadie said, dragging him back to the store room.

Harry had meant to ask about the books, but he was distracted by the word costume. "what do you mean, costume?" he asked warily.

"You can't work at a fantasy themed bookstore without doing some kind of cosplay. I've got the horn and the eyes," she said, gesturing to her face, "and you need something to. May I suggest the wizard hat? Your glasses would work perfectly."

Harry smirked. She didn't know how right she was. "Great. Actually, I've got something else, too…" He said, pulling out his wand. Her eyes lit up and she clapped her hands. He knew this was the right decision.

Draco sighed as he walked along Diagon alley. People still shied away from him as he walked, despite all of the charity work he had done. He looked at the windows hopefully for any help wanted signs. Suddenly, he felt a wave of hopelessness, knowing that no business would ever hire him. He turned and apparated back home.

Scorpius was quietly reading a book in the garden at Malfoy Manor when he returned. Lucius and Narcissa looked after him in the mornings while Draco came back to get him for the afternoons. Draco was still astonished that his ten year old son could handle these massive books, but that's what happens when you've got a smart mother and a smart father.

After the war, Draco had been terribly depressed. It was actually his mother who introduced him to Astoria Greengrass, who quickly became a great friend of his and who dragged him out of the depression. One drunken night, they had had fucked over a bottle of firewhiskey and she had turned up a month later, calmly explaining that she was pregnant and it was his.

This was not in Draco's plan, but they decided to keep the baby. Astoria remained a close friend, but he had recently discovered that he was gay, and marrying her was not going to let him get a boyfriend. So she had delivered the baby and gone off to the States, where she remained a close friend and correspondent of Draco's.

Walking up to Scorpius, he whistled to catch the boy's attention.

"Dad!" the ten year old boy cried, running to meet his father.

"Hey buddy! How's it going?" Draco asked, giving him a hug.

"Great! I saw Lewis Pippin this morning, and he said that his mom said that we could get Fortescue's to get ice cream next week, can I? And then I read this fascinating muggle story about wizards- they're so funny! And for lunch I had…" Scorpius continued to babble about his morning.

Draco had raised his son to appreciate both the cultures of the ancient wizarding world and the muggle world. He had no problem with muggles; in fact, some of his best lays had been muggle men…

"Scorp, do you want to go to that muggle zoo we saw one time? They wouldn't have hippogriffs or unicorns, but they have lions and tigers and bears," Draco asked.

"Oh, I would love to! Let me go change into my muggle clothes!" Scorp exclaimed, running off towards the mansion.

Draco chuckled, then figured that he'd better go check in with his parents.

"Mother," He greeted Narcissa with a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Draco dear, what do you think about this? Should the curtains in the drawing room gold, or silver?" she asked, staring intently at paint swatches.

"Silver, always, mother. Slytherin colors," Draco said with a great deal of cheekiness. She whacked his arm in mock anger, and then asked, "Where are you going with Scorpius?"

"To a muggle zoo I've seen," Draco said casually.

Lucius sharply brought down the paper he had been reading

"Oh? With lions? And tigers? And bears?" Lucius asked with interest. "Would you take a few phototogracks for me?"

Surprising everyone, Lucius seemed to be even more interested in muggles than Arthur Weasley. Once he had been out from under Voldemort's thumb, he had expressed a great interest in all things non-magical.

"Of course, father," Draco answered.

"Ready!" shouted Scorpius, barreling downstairs. "Let's go!

Some three hours later, Draco and his son left the zoo and headed to a nearby muggle park.

Harry was quite pleased with this job. He had gotten to spout nonsense spells at little boys, and they had all looked at him like he was Merlin himself (though with the hat, he supposed there was some similarity). Just as he was wrapping up his shift, he saw a glimpse of white blond hair in the park across the street. _Malfoy?_ He thought. No; it couldn't have been him. He shook his head and apparated home from the alley behind the store.

**A/N: This chapter was longer, so you don't get to complain about two author's notes. What do you think: should I continue with the little Harry Potter books gag? PM or review.**


End file.
